honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow of Freedom/Chapters
Shadow of Freedom consists of a total of 36 chapters. ---- 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 | 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 ---- Chapter One In February 1922 PD, the Loomis System's Unified Public Safety Force is hunting for rebels, using the Solarian League Navy battlecruiser [[SLNS Hoplite|SLNS Hoplite]]'s kinetic weaponry to take them out from orbit. The latest target they hit is actually a thirteen-year-old boy trying to get some food to his little sister. Erin MacFadzean, head of the Loomis Liberation League, is informed that one of her agents was picked up by the government. She thinks about the idealistic way she started the Liberation League as a political party, and how the involvement of the Solarian Office of Frontier Security eventually forced her and her followers into armed resistance. As their situation continues to get more desperate, she has made contact with a mysterious operative calling himself "Partisan" who promised to help them. Chapter Two Captain Francine Venelli, commanding officer of the Hoplite, complains about having to waste her squadron's time hunting for "backwoods ground-grubbers" in order to support a corrupt local government. She and her first officer discuss the way the Office of Frontier Security's involvement ruined the Loomis System's economy by plundering the silver oak export business. As a team of rebels led by Innis MacLay attacks a convoy of government tanks, Erin MacFadzean is moving away from the fight through an underground tunnel system. She and her team are ambushed and killed by UPS troopers, effectively ending the rebellion. Chapter Three A month later, at the Royal Manticoran Navy duty station in the Talbott Quadrant, Captain Loretta Shoupe approaches Lieutenant Gervais Archer, asking him if Ensign Helen Zilwicki might be able to get them more detailed information about recent events on Mesa through her family connections. Archer and Helga Boltitz meet with Ensign Zilwicki in a restaurant, and she tells them about how her father became one of Mesa's worst enemies after they kidnapped Helen back on Earth a decade ago. Her sister Berry becoming queen of the Kingdom of Torch made things even more complicated. She is however, sure that Anton Zilwicki did not set of the atomic bomb that destroyed the city of Green Pines, killing countless innocents -- he would have gone straight for the capital of Mendel. Chapter Four Indiana and Mackenzie Graham, a pair of siblings who work for with the Seraphim Independence Movement, meet with a mysterious contact called "Firebrand", who promises them the support of the Star Empire of Manticore. They are unaware that he is in fact Damien Harahap, a former officer Solarian Gendarmerie officer and now a deep cover agent of the Mesan Alignment. Chapter Five Vice Admiral Lady Michelle Henke, Countess Gold Peak, commanding officer of the Tenth Fleet, has assembled her senior officers to discuss the repercussions of the Yawata Strike, the deadly attack that has left much of the Manticore System's orbital infrastructure in ruins and killed millions of Manticoran citizens. At a meeting with Admiral Augustus Khumalo, Rear Admiral Michael Oversteegen notes that whoever attacked Manticore was likely acting "on a shoestring" and that similar attacks on targets in the Talbott Quadrant are unlikely. Commander Naomi Kaplan, in charge of the destroyer [[HMS Tristram|HMS Tristram]], is busy with weapons exercises. When she reports to Captain Jacob Zavala, he tells her that he sees an admiral's flag in her future. Chapter Six Chapter Seven Chapter Eight Chapter Nine Chapter Ten Chapter Eleven Chapter Twelve Chapter Thirteen Chapter Fourteen Chapter Fifteen Chapter Sixteen Chapter Seventeen Chapter Eightteen Chapter Nineteen Chapter Twenty Chapter Twenty-One Chapter Twenty-Two Chapter Twenty-Three Chapter Twenty-Four Chapter Twenty-Five Chapter Twenty-Six Chapter Twenty-Seven Chapter Twenty-Eight Chapter Twenty-Nine Chapter Thirty Chapter Thirty-Two Chapter Thirty-Three Chapter Thirty-Four Chapter Thirty-Five Chapter Thirty-Six Category:Chapter Lists